Pensées nocturnes
by orionyx
Summary: Notre relation était bancale. Un peu comme nos vies. On essayait de se rafistoler, pauvres épaves que nous étions.
1. Pensées nocturnes

**Me voilà de retour avec un autre OS, moins long que les deux autres, mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même. Bonne lecture à vous et pardonnez le langage de Tony.**

* * *

 _Oh I'm a mess_ _right now  
Inside out  
Searching for a sweet surrender  
But this is not the end  
I can't work it out  
How?  
Going through the motions  
Going through us  
_I'm a mess - Ed Sheeran

Il est un peu trop tard. Je regarde le fond de mon verre et le peu de whisky qui y reste, et je me dis que peut-être j'ai merdé. On a merdé. J'ai des remords qui me rongent l'estomac et c'est sûrement à cause de toi.

Alors, je continue de m'arroser le gosier au whisky. Je me dis que peut-être l'alcool va noyer cette culpabilité, la dissoudre comme un vulgaire chewing-gum dans un verre de coca. Mais ça ne marche pas. C'est de la science de base et je ne suis même pas foutu d'y arriver. Quel scientifique je fais.

Ça ne tourne plus rond, depuis que tu n'es plus là Et au fond, ça doit être une partie du problème.

T'es arrivé avec ta belle gueule de soldat. Et tu t'es envolé avec mon cœur sous le bras.

L'amour, c'est vraiment trop con.

T'étais un peu trop parfait. Et tu sais, ça m'énervait beaucoup. J'en étais même un peu jaloux. Parce que tu jouais loin au-dessus de moi alors que j'ai longtemps cru être au-dessus de tout le monde. Ce n'était qu'une illusion bien sûr, mais ça me plaisait. Je me languissais de tous ces mensonges qui m'entouraient, je me noyais dans ses fausses vérités. Et rien n'était plus exaltant que ça. Pas même le sexe. Ou l'alcool. Puis t'as débarqué avec ton sourire et ta droiture de soldat. Et là, la gifle. Une délicieuse claque dans la gueule. Parce que bordel t'as fait éclater mon monde.

Tu as osé me balancer mes quatre vérités. J'étais comme un gosse qui se faisait reprendre par son père et Dieu sait que je t'en ai voulu. Je t'ai détesté même. On s'est détesté. On se mitraillait à coup de regards assassins et de paroles meurtrières. Et je me sentais vivre à travers la virulence de tes mots et tu te vivifiais sous la caresse de mes coups. Déjà, on était tombé dans un jeu dangereux. Et surtout malsain. Jusqu'à ce que la trêve nous rapproche. Et les hostilités ont cessé.

Le monde avait besoin de nous alors on a fait ce que l'on savait faire de mieux. On s'est battu, mais pas contre nous-mêmes. On s'est battu ensemble pour la liberté. Et j'aurais pu en crever, tu sais. J'ai aperçu la Faucheuse dans un coin, et je suis persuadé qu'elle m'attendait avec son sourire édenté et ses bras chaleureusement glacés. Mais elle a passé son chemin et je me suis réveillé.

Et tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est juste le bleu de tes yeux. Ça m'a transpercé délicieusement la chair pour couler dans mes veines et insuffler une bouffée d'oxygène à mon âme. Ça m'a ramené à la vie et je m'y suis accroché comme un désespéré.

Je pouvais déjà entendre les trompettes du Jugement dernier. Parce que c'était le début de la fin.

L'amour, c'est vraiment trop con.

Au début, c'était beau comme un putain de feu d'artifice. Ça explosait de couleur dans mon ventre et dans mon cœur. Et qu'est ce que j'étais fier de t'avoir. Rien que pour moi. T'étais si beau, à demi-nu dans mes draps. Le bleu de ton regard qui coulait sur moi me faisait perdre pied. Ensemble, on a joué les plus beaux ballets. Tantôt langoureux, tantôt doux et vaporeux. Mais au final, ce n'était pas pour nous, hein ? On a foncé en écrasant l'accélérateur de toutes nos forces et on s'est disloqué contre un mur.

On s'est vraiment aimé comme des chiffonniers.

C'était le genre d'amour qui nous bouffait de l'intérieur, qui lentement consumait nos entrailles à la manière d'un brasier ardent. C'était le genre d'amour qui nous faisait vivre dans la contradiction. On s'est aimé à coup de « Détruis-moi, j'te détruis. ». Parce qu'on ne savait pas faire autrement.

Et on s'est détruit, jusqu'à la plus infime des fêlures, on s'est tous les deux saccagés, abîmés et déchirés. Parce qu'on s'aimait beaucoup trop et qu'on s'y prenait mal.

C'était une addiction, comme à une drogue. Elle n'était cependant pas cataloguée douce, elle était dure. Aussi violente qu'une dose de cocaïne. Aussi destructrice qu'une piqûre à l'héroïne. C'était la folie à son état le plus pure. Brute. Intense. Volcanique.

Et ça nous a traînés dans une chute délicieusement lente. Et tellement vertigineuse.

J'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute. Et j'ai peur d'avoir entaché ta lumière avec ma noirceur. Parce que tu brillais trop et que j'étais un peu trop sombre. T'as voulu me sortir de là, mais j'étais enlisé jusqu'au cou dans ce pétrole qui me collait à la peau. Tu y as laissé tes ailes. Et pourtant tu n'étais pas Icare t'approchant trop près du soleil. T'étais juste un imbécile qui s'est laissé prendre par les tourments sinueux de ma vie.

Notre relation était bancale. Un peu comme nos vies. On essayait de se rafistoler, pauvres épaves que nous étions. Et puis tout a basculé du mauvais côté. Au fond ça nous pendait au nez.

Tout ça à cause d'un accord de merde. Il a fallu que l'on se tienne tête comme deux idiots. Parce qu'on n'est jamais sur le même terrain d'entente pourtant Dieu sait que nos longueurs d'onde savent se croiser. Mais moi j'avais des remords et toi... Tu es resté fidèle à ce que tu es.

Et maintenant on est là à se jeter nos cœurs en charpies à la gueule.

Séparés en deux camps. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que nous ne sommes pas ennemis. On est juste une entité brisée en deux piètres morceaux. Famille contre famille. Amis contre amis. Amants contre amants. Coeur contre cœur. Avec en prime des coups de poing dans les dents. Et du sang sur les mains.

Parce que divisé, on tombe.

Comment on en est arrivé là ? Réponds-moi. Ne me couve pas de ton silence et tes absences.

J'aimerais que tout cela s'arrête. On a enclenché un mécanisme plus grand que nous. Et bien trop complexe. Je suis ingénieur, mais tout cela m'échappe. Et ça me tue.

J'aimerais retrouver la chaleur de tes soupirs et le son mélodieux de ton rire. Parce que bordel ce que je l'aime ton rire. Ça te fait des petites ridules aux coins des yeux et ça t'illumine tout entier. Et tu fais briller mon obscurité.

L'amour c'est vraiment trop con.

Et je suppose qu'on l'est encore plus.

Il est un peu trop tard. Mon verre est vide. Et bordel Steve, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais que tu sois là.

* * *

 **Et voilà... Qu'avez-vous pensé des pensées un peu en vrac de Tony ? J'ai déjà dans le coin de la tête une suite, mais du point de vue de Steve cette fois-ci. Je vous invite à me laisser des petites reviews.. Allez un petit geste, c'est Noël :p Et je vous souhaite un bon réveillon!**


	2. Pensées brumeuses

**Me voici de retour avec les pensées de Steve. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans sa tête!**

 **Et un grand merci à midgardianhero qui prend toujours le temps de m'apporter sa précieuse aide.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous!**

* * *

 _Things we lost to the flame_  
 _Things we'll never see again_  
 _All that we've amassed_  
 _Sits before us, shattered into ash_  
Things we lost in the fire - Bastille

Je suis fatigué.

C'est rare que je le suis. Le sérum qui coule dans mes veines est censé atténuer ce sentiment de terrassement et aider mon corps à tenir debout plus longtemps. Mais pas aujourd'hui parce que j'ai juste envie de rejoindre les bras de Morphée et d'y rester un long moment. J'ai besoin d'un peu de chaleur. De réconfort. Tes bras auraient rempli parfaitement ces critères, mais après ce qui s'est passé, je n'y suis peut-être plus le bienvenu.

Mon corps est lourd. Et brumeux. Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à m'endormir.

Mes paupières sont closes, mais le sommeil ne vient pas. J'oscille entre la conscience et l'inconscience. Je suis perdu au milieu des deux comme un bateau pris au piège dans une tempête. Les vagues me mordent la peau et le sel vient ronger mes plaies à vif. Je veux hurler pour que l'on vienne me sauver mais les embruns m'engloutissent. Mes poumons se remplissent d'eau saline, je suffoque et mes dernières pensées sont pour toi.

Je ne sais pas où je suis.

Tout ce qui me reste dans la tête, ce sont des souvenirs de la bataille. Un vrai désastre. Je me souviens d'avoir dit à Sam : «On se bat». Alors, on s'est battus. On n'aurait pas dû.

Je me souviens de l'assaut. Je me souviens des coups et du sang éclaboussant mon plastron. Je me souviens de ton regard déterminé mais aussi résigné. Je me souviens de mon cœur s'empalant contre mes côtes en te voyant tomber. Je me souviens d'une explosion puis plus rien. Le néant. Juste un vide immensément grand qui m'aspire de l'intérieur.

Je suis fatigué.

Tout cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver. On a toujours aimé se compliquer la vie, alors c'est ce qu'on a fait. On n'a même pas essayé de trouver un terrain d'entente, une alternative à tout ce merdier. Au fond, on a pris goût à la destruction. Notre destruction. Parce qu'on était incapables de s'aimer sans se détruire. On s'aimait trop fort et ça nous rongeait les entrailles. On n'était pas assez de nous deux pour autant de passion. Alors, elle nous a consumés comme un brasier ardent. Lentement, les flammes ont léché nos peaux pour ensuite attaquer notre chair. Et nous voilà comme deux cons, avec nos cœurs calcinés au bord des lèvres.

On n'était pas fichus d'être comme tout le monde. Avoir une relation saine, se marier, s'enliser dans une routine débordante de bonheur. Fonder une famille. On pensait que ce n'était pas pour nous.

Non. On préférait se faire exploser, s'envoyer en l'air en mille et un éclats. On aimait ce goût du risque qui nous fondait sous la langue et cette adrénaline qui brûlait nos veines. Parce qu'on n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Quels égoïstes on faisait.

On a divisé nos amis. Notre famille. On n'aurait jamais dû en arriver là. Et je crois que cette image restera à jamais gravée dans mes rétines. L'image de nos coéquipiers qui se battent les uns contre les autres. Pour nous.

Parce que divisés, on tombe.

J'ai l'impression que de l'acide me transperce le corps. J'ai mal et je ne sais même plus si c'est de la douleur physique ou morale. Peut-être est-ce un cocktail des deux ? Au fond, je le mérite.

Je n'ai pas été digne de mon rôle de leader. J'ai failli à la tâche au premier obstacle. Se battre contre des chitauris n'était pas un problème. Mettre une raclée aux enfants d'Ultron l'était encore moins. Mais se battre contre toi... C'était une autre paire de manches. Si j'avais eu le choix, je ne l'aurais jamais fait. Mais au fond, peut-être l'avais-je, ce choix. J'étais juste trop aveuglé par tout cela pour le voir. Je voulais protéger Bucky, et tous les autres. Parce que c'est mon devoir, c'est ce que l'on attend de Captain America depuis toujours. Et dans le tourment de nos disputes, j'en ai oublié que je devais te protéger aussi. À te voir, tu avais l'air de te débrouiller très bien sans moi, mais bordel, qu'est-ce que j'avais besoin de toi. Je ne me sens même plus digne de ce rôle que l'on m'a attribué. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre leader désenchanté, qui a tout fait foirer.

La seule bataille que l'on aurait pu se permettre de mener, c'était celle qu'il y avait entre nous. Tu sais, cette bataille pour laquelle je suis tombé pour toi. L'amour, comme on dit. On s'aimait mal mais on arrivait à trouver un semblant de bonheur là-dedans. J'étais heureux de t'aimer.

Et tu me manques, tu sais. Dans chaque petit détail. La chaleur de tes lèvres glissant sur ma peau. La fièvre de nos deux corps mêlés l'un à l'autre. Ce sentiment d'extase qui s'emparait de mon âme quand tu étais près de moi. Cette intelligence qui m'impressionne et qui illumine ton regard. Tes failles qui te rendent un peu plus sombre. Ton sourire dans l'ombre. Parce que j'aimais tout ce que tu détestais chez toi. Aveuglément. Parce que, je t'aimais autant dans l'ombre et dans la lumière. Tu me manques tout entier.

J'aimerais que tu sois là pour me dire que tout n'est pas terminé. Que l'on peut encore réparer ces fichus pots cassés. Reconstruire ce qu'on a mis si peu de temps à démolir. Le peu d'espoir qui sommeille en moi, je le place en toi. Je me dis qu'on peut y arriver. Ensemble.

On s'est aimés comme des chiffonniers. On s'est battus à corps perdu. Et je continue à t'aimer comme un désespéré.

Une odeur aseptisée me pique le nez, et j'ai toujours ce sentiment de flotter dans un nuage de brouillard. Pourtant, mon pied est plus ancré dans la réalité. Enfin, je crois. Il me semble apercevoir de la lumière. Mes paupières papillonnent. Et Dieu sait que cette clarté me brûle les iris. La blancheur se jette sur moi et irradie mes sens. Je crois que je suis dans un hôpital. Ou alors ce sont les portes du Paradis qui s'ouvrent à moi. Je n'ai pas les idées très claires.

Et lorsque j'ouvre pleinement les yeux, mon cœur se jette du haut de ma poitrine.

Je ne m'étais pas complètement trompé. Je suis bien à l'hôpital, mais il y réside aussi un petit bout de paradis.

Parce que tu es là. Ta main tient mes doigts avec force.

Un pauvre « Hey » traverse le champs d'épines de ma gorge, et tu sursautes.

Tes yeux brillants se posent sur moi et ta main resserre sa prise sur la mienne.

Tu me fais mal mais ça va un peu mieux. Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu parce que tu es encore là.

* * *

 **Et voilà... Que pensez-vous de cette suite? Je vous invite à laisser un petit avis dans la case blanche juste en-dessous. S'il vous plait *l'auteure vous regarde avec les yeux du chat Potté***

 **Passez un bon réveillon. Plein de bisous!**


End file.
